Ransom
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: Four failed thieves, running low on money see only one choice left for them to survive. What happens when they kidnap a rich man's son, and put him up... for ransom? One-Shot . T because I'm paranoid. Don't own Ransom of Red Chief! Enjoy!


**Just a quick one-shot I wrote, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A large, black van pulled up in front of a rather fancy mansion. A teenager with shaggy, thick black hair, and thick, bushy eyebrows looked out the window. That man was Cole Brookstone... world famous...failed thief, he was in front of the estate along with his partners in crime, Kai Smith, Jay Walker, and Zane Julien. Cole quietly opened the van's door, he jumped out onto the ground and landed silently, followed by his three friends. Jay used a grappling hook like device, and shot it into the air, causing it to hook onto a rain gutter on top of the house. They all held on tightly as Jay released his hold on the button, and sent them all flying towards the roof.<p>

"Come on, let's move out." Cole whispered as they all cautiously slipped down from the roof onto a nearby balcony. Zane gripped his sack tightly in his hand as they carefully had to sneak past a sleeping man and his wife without making a sound. They continued out of the bedroom door, and stared down the long eerie hallway. The all headed towards a room at the end of the hall. They were almost home-free until... CRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAK! Everybody turned to glare at Kai who had made a wrong step who sheepishly shrugged at their cold glares. They other three rolled their eyes in return and once again focused on their mission.

Once they made it to the room, Kai opened the door and walked over to the sleeping figure hidden under a thick blanket. His other teammates also surrounded the bed. Zane took out a sack as Jay clamped his hand over the figures mouth and Kai and Cole picked him up and shoved him into the bag. The boy struggled inside of the sack after Zane quickly closed it, but his voice was muffled so it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear him. They all jumped out of the window and landed on a lower level's balcony. They had mapped the entire property out the night before.

The muffled shouts grew louder as Kai opened the back door to the truck,"Shut it brat, your father will pay a large ransom for your return." Kai smirked as Zane tossed him into the back of the almost invisible black van on that dark night. Everybody loaded onto the truck and buckled in before took off into the distance.

They drove for about two hours until they came to an isolated house in the woods. Kai looked at the bills on the table,"Jay! It's your turn to pay up!" This caused the boy with the reddish brown hair to roll his eyes and cough up the cash. He wrote a quick check before frowning because the last of his bank account was gone.

Cole and Zane grabbed the bag with their victim inside and brought him to a small, windowless room with only a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. Cole and Zane released him from the bag and watched as he scrambled out. His blonde hair was a mess, his green eyes had a confused look, and he gave his captors a sharp, cold glare. "Where am I?" he demanded.

"None of your business kid." Cole strictly said, about to leave the room.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, I said... WHERE AM I?" the boy said even stricter than Cole did. A surprised look grew on Cole's face as he turned around, he didn't see a confused little boy crying for his mommy, instead he saw an angry little brat who wanted answers... and he wanted them NOW.

Cole shook off the creepy vibe the kid gave him and repeated himself,"None of your business kid."

The blonde boy watched as the two teens tried to leave,"Wait! How dare you stick me in such a small, crappy, uncouth room!" he said disgusted,"I mean at least you could've stuck me in a better quality sack! What di you do? Sow dish rags together? I would rather live in a two star hotel than this dump! Not to mention how poor quality the walls are here!" Zane turned to leave... about to leave Cole with the brat when,"Hey pale dude! I'm talking and you are gonna listen! Do you hear me!" he continued his rant until Cole and Zane quickly escaped and locked the door behind them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they all gathered around a small table and wrote a letter, with Zane writing it while his friends talked, he had the best handwriting.<p>

_'Dear Mr. Garmadon,_

_We have kidnapped your son and will only return him under these circumstances..._

_-You give us your estate_

_-You give us half of your million dollar fortune_

_-You must also give us many of your valuable __possessions_

_Don't tell the police or anybody else, or we will come back and take him again..._

_-Ninja'_

"There, that'll do it!" Jay yelled as Zane went out to mail the letter. "By the way Kai, we have to feed the kid... take him some slop." Jay smirked as he pointed towards the bowl of prison food not even fit for pigs to eat. Kai rolled his eyes before picking up the bowl and heading towards the room where the kid was being held.

"Lunch time brat!" Kai spat as he dropped a small bowl of the gray slop at his feet.

"You expect me... to eat this?" he asked monotonously.

"Yea." Kai answered flatly.

"HOW DARE YOU!? THIS ISN'T EVEN FIT FOR RATS TO EAT!" he exploded,"I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE ME ACTUAL FOOD IMMEDIATELY!...or else..."

"Or else what!?" Kai taunted although he was startled by the young boy's outburst.

"My father would not give you any of his money if I returned starving to death, and I refuse to eat such horrible food. I know it's all you have, but really how poor must you be to not be able to afford a simple jar of peanut butter, or some bread maybe?" The brat continued.

"Shut up kid!" Kai said stomping out of the room and slamming the door. A loud click was heard as he locked it before walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch, mentally exhausted. He sat there for a few minutes until he slowly drifted off into a deep slumber. However, he awoke to an unpleasant sound.

"Hey hair gel, wake up!" Kai jumped at the sound and looked down to find the blonde kid standing there. He shrieked before getting ahold of himself.

"How did you escape?" Kai yelled.

"That door was such a piece of crap it was easy to pick the lock, and if you have better food... you better give me some, I. AM. STAR-VING!" he whined obnoxiously as the other three teens entered the room, surprised as well.

The team tried to get the kid back to his room, but failed. They just sat him down and let him watch T.V. instead.

"Look kid-" Jay began.

"Don't call me kid!" the angry boy yelled,"I am Lloyd Garmadon, an upper class, and I would like to be addressed as so," he continued,"I insist to be called Mr. Garmadon."

"Why you litt-" Jay was cut off.

"Okay Mr. Garmadon," Zane began,"Wh-"

"It's too cold in here! If you can't afford heating you can at least light a fire!" Lloyd complained.

Cole facepalmed, and knowing they weren't getting anywhere, he pulled his team into the kitchen,"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Let's just leave him alone for a bit and see if he really understands what situation he's in." Kai suggested,"He's so used to being pampered that he doesn't know what's going on!"

Everybody agreed,"Let's do this!" Cole announced.

* * *

><p>"KAI!"<p>

"Yes Mr. Garmadon?" the spiky haired teen asked the boy.

"Where are my green Jolly Ranchers? All I have left is black licorice, and Almond Joys, I want more candy!" he yelled. Kai quickly hurried to get more candy for the boy. He poured the candy into the bowl that e brought into the room and didn't hesitate to run back. "Took you long enough." Lloyd complained.

Kai walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair, he glanced at his two friends sitting across from him who were exhausted as well. They all let out a sigh together before Jay ran inside with something in his hand. "What's that Jay?" Zane asked.

"This is our ticket out of here! It's a letter from Mr. Garmadon's father! I didn't read it yet, but he probably wants his son back!" Jay yelled.

"Dude, Lloyd can't hear you, you don't have to call him that." Cole rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, force of habit" Jay replied as he tore open the envelope and began to read what was written.

_'Dear Gentlemen,_

_I understand that you have taken my son..._

_But I think that your demands are are a little bit too high for my liking. However, I have made a preposition that I am certain you will agree to. You pay me five-hundred dollars, and I'll take him off of your hands. I advise returning him at night. The neighbors think he's lost, there's no telling what they would do to somebody who would bring him back home..._

_-Mr. Garmadon'_

After reading the letter, they all looked at each other for a moment before looking at the note once again.

"Well?" Kai began,"Looks like we can't return him."

"Are you joking! We need to get rid of that little devil!" Jay yelled.

"You know as well as I do that we don't have five-hundred bucks just lying around!" Kai yelled.

"So, what can we do?" Cole asked.

"We can ditch him in the middle of a cornfield." Jay suggested.

"Any other ideas?" Cole asked.

"Well, we can leave and never come back." Zane added.

"Guys, for the last time... we're the captors and he's the captive!" Cole yelled. They all sighed and poked their heads into the doorway that led to the living room.

"Okay..." Kai began,"It looks like we don't have any other choice."

* * *

><p>Lloyd slowly opened his eyes, he had a massive headache. The last thing he remembered was eating a weird tasting piece of candy that a spiky haired boy gave him, then he felt very... sleepy. He stared up at the night sky before standing up and looking around.<p>

"Hello?" he asked, however nobody heard him, for his voice was lost in the massive corn field that he was abandoned in.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**For those wondering about High School Never Ends, the next update is on Halloween! Get ready for a spooky special!**

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
